


My Good Friend Buu

by Firestorm808



Category: Dragon Ball, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm808/pseuds/Firestorm808
Summary: Discord: Firestorm808#6503Twitter: Firestorm808HD





	My Good Friend Buu

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: Firestorm808#6503
> 
> Twitter: Firestorm808HD

****

**Last time on Dragon Ball Z**

Gohan and Supreme Kai look on in horror as Babidi and Dabura begin to unleash the being known as Majin Buu. The large orb is pumped with the energy released by the previous fights. Steam vents from the machine below.

"Dabura, he's emerging now! Majin Buu is emerging!"

"Y-Yes!" his henchman answered.

"The seal has finally been broken. We will finally be able to see Majin Buu! So, come on out! What sort of incredible being is Majin Buu, who my progenitor created?"

"We are indeed looking forward to this, Babidi-sama!"

"I've been eagerly awaiting this day! Hurry and come on out!"

Supreme Kai screams in terror.

"F-father's energy…" Gohan paled a bit. "Going beyond Super Saiyan, Father's energy... Who could have thought it would have revived Majin Buu so quickly?"

The god turned to his companion. "It's no longer any use! Let's run away, Gohan-san!"

"If we do such a thing, then what? Is it okay for us to leave it here like this? If we do that, Majin Buu will be revived!"

"There is no way to win against Majin Buu, Gohan-san! No matter how strong you guys may be, it's impossible! The person who can defeat Majin Buu does not exist in this world! If we stay here, make no mistake, we will be killed!"

"But Kaioshin-sama…"

"Hurry, Gohan-san! Let's run away!"

"Kaioshin-sama!"

"Hurry!"

"As long as he's already at full power, I can at least…" Gohan began to powers up, releasing an aura of golden energy. .

"Gohan-san, what are you...?"

Babidi looked at the two. "W-What is he planning to do?"

"A good question," added Dabura.

"I'll do this much to him! Ha!" With both hands, Gohan unleashed his ki.

Dabura pulls Babidi away from the ki beam as it struck the cocoon. More steam release, and Gohan continuies to fire more energy one after another.

Supreme Kai looked on in worry. "Gohan-san…"

Dabura growled. "Why, that lousy… Babidi-sama! I will go and make him heed us!"

Babidi pulled his assistant back. "I-It's alright! Majin Buu won't even blink over something like this!"

The orb launches into the air with more ki pummeling into it. Gohan stops to breath as the pod falls to the ground and begins to rattle.

Babidi grinned. "Out he comes! Majin Buu!"

"Babidi-sama!" Dabura cheered.

The cocoon splits open, but to the wizards disappointment, the pod reveals to have nothing. Not even a trace."

"It's empty," the wizard blanched. "N-No! This wasn't supposed to be! It can't be! Why is this? Why is this so? Come on out! Come on out, I say! Majin Buu! Please come out!"

Supreme Kai couldn't help but laugh. "Ha. Ha. This is great! Tough luck, Babidi! Majin Buu was exterminated by that attack just now! It's probable he shriveled up over his long sleep and no matter how much energy you poured into him, he would not be as tough as he was in the past! And now, the Earth will be saved!

Dabura was much more composed as he spoke to his master. "It is well, is it not, Babidi-sama? Even if we do not have Majin Buu. I am here. On top of that, there is that guy, Vegeta, who even though incompletely, is still under you're control."

"B-But… Majin Buu. My legacy!" the short wizard was quite distraught.

Supreme Kai sneered. "Babidi, at this stage, are you reduced to whining? ."

Babidi squeezed both of his fists. "Dabura, having come to this, let's at least deal with that insolent Kaioshin!"

"Right!" the demon replied.

The group began to fight once more, and the terror of Majin Buu never came to pass. However, the reason is that Majin Buu was never in that pod.

**Thousands of Years Ago In another Galaxy**

A large brown pod soars through the cosmos. It had been flying through space for millennia, but its journey would soon end. A primitive terrestrial planet was in its trajectory. While the current inhabitants were nearing the climax of their war, they would not expect such extraterrestrial intervention.

**Meanwhile on the Surface**

A large-scale battle occurred on the central continent. People of all walks of life pushed against the black swarm of crimson-eyed beasts. Many on both sides fell, but the Grimm were easily replaced. Pools of black tar continued to spawn numerous warriors for battle.

Two beings were locked in combat: a man with silver hair and a strange woman with white hair. Their blades crossed multiple times. The man chanted before a lightning bolt shot through his fingertips. In response, the queen summoned black tar that took shape of a bear to absorb the attack. A tirade of elements and dark creatures blurred the battlefield. Even in this blur, the two exchanged words.

"You can't defeat me, Wizard," taunted the Dark Queen. "My armies and I will wipe out humanity and rule the land without opposition."

"The Gods would never allow it. They made peace with each other. Why can't you accept that?"

"And what is to become of us in that wake. Humanity was our enemy from our genesis."

"They have bestowed upon me the power to end this petty conflict. I cannot stand by and let you slaughter the people I have sworn to protect."

"Now, the gods have turned their backs on their creation. We will fulfill our purpose. Without it, we are nothing. Even if I have to kill my own creator."

Before the Wizard could reply, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. What appeared to be a shooting star streaked through the night sky. What made it stand out is that is looked much larger than any he has seen before. 'What's that?'

Instead of flying by the planet, however, the strange object collides with the natural satellite. Immediately, a large explosion is seen above the battlefield. Those who were fighting stopped to look up. What happened seemed nearly impossible. Shock soon turned to fear as the round projectile that caused the devastation protruded through the moon and headed straight to the planet's surface.

"By the brothers…" muttered Ozpin.

"It's getting closer!" yelled one of his loyal knights.

"It's gonna kill us all," announced Salem.

Ozpin turned to his men, still frozen in shock. "Run! Get to safety!"

Their efforts were for naught as the meteor-like object impacted as they all tried to escape. On contact, heat and dust blew everywhere, exterminating almost all life in the area. A mushroom cloud formed, touching the lower atmosphere. Even after hitting the moon and the planet, the object would continue to burrow beneath the surface for many meters before it finally came to a stop.

Back on the surface, the former battlefield had now become a wasteland. There were no people or Grimm. Any life was likely vaporized by the blast. The life energy seemed to drain deep down into the crater, feeding something. The Wizard and the Witch were dead as well, for now at least. The barren wasteland and the pod would be lost to time.

**Thousands of Years Later**

A young blond boy climbed over some tree roots before he began to survey the forest. He would always come out to explore nature. Surprisingly enough, this forest is one of the few places that Grimm don't come to for some reason, so the local village considers it a natural barrier much like Atlas' landscape. Today, the little boy would go to a new area. With his junior adventure pack, he set off. "Adventure!"


End file.
